


Waltz To The End Of Time

by moshimochii



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BokuAka canon!, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, I’m sorry this is probably gonna hurt you, M/M, Soulmates AU where you only see color the first time you meet them, alternative universe-end of the world, if you know PMJ’s cover of “Mr. Blue Sky” then all the better!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimochii/pseuds/moshimochii
Summary: Akaashi’s perfectly content living in his monochrome world. Till a stranger says otherwise. Unfortunately things go mayhem and its suddenly the end of the world. There couldn’t have been a more worst timing.“In which soulmates meet at the end of the world”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Waltz To The End Of Time

The first color Akaashi's ever seen was black and white, and its going to stay that way.

According to the news the world had about 6 hours left till it falls apart for reasons unclear. The fear inducing news had hit all of them like a train wreck. Imagine having breakfast with your family or cuddling at the sofa with your loved one watching daytime TV. Maybe you're up to watch cartoons or finally play that video game you wanted this weekend. Just a quiet peaceful Saturday morning, then all of sudden you hear that you're dying in six hours and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. It was a bullet to the brain, no one had seen it coming. It was hiding underneath their noses and it was inevitable.

"Just in, NASA confirms in about six hours the red giant is going to fully heat up this planet and kill every living organism including the planet itself. I apologize for saying this, but after years of surviving we might not escape this one. So folks, before all is gone I'd like to say its been a pleasure to work and present the news to all of you. Sworn to our duty, in the most important moment in history, we will not deter to deliver the news to you. The people, for humanity." The news anchor gave a pitiful smile, the kind that wants to give hope, but there is none to be found. Akaashi averts his eyes from the screen, mouth filled with a sour taste. He envies the reporter for acting so brave at a time like this, while he whimpers there denying everything.

He wanders around the house, memorizing every nook and cranny. He makes his bed, folds up the laundry, cleans the dishes and sweeps the floor. It wasn't the most beautiful place to live in, it was a slightly worn down apartment he got after working hard for the past year and a half. Working as a editor, wasn't the highest paying job out there. But for its last moments, he wanted it to look its best.

Akaashi takes one last look at the now tidy room, taking everything in. It was black and white all over, yet for just a moment it looked _colorful_. An apartment....no... _home_ , filled with an abundance of memoirs, both good and bad. After all this is the very place where he celebrated his first a promotion, his breakdowns and where he grew as a person. It was time to say goodbye. He grabs his jacket, puts on a cap and heads on outside.

The heat was sweltering, the sky to bright to look at, even peak on. The clothes did nothing to protect you from the massive sunburn you'd get. The heat of the summer was child's play compared to this, it was like getting your finger nipped by fire, while the heat today felt as if you're being baked in an oven on the highest setting like a roasted pig for dinner.

Akaashi runs a damp hand across his forehead wiping the beads of sweat trickling down like a broken tap. He trudges down across the colorless street, towards the park. The deafening cries and screams of children and strangers alike, echoed like a drum in his skull. The city was in complete turmoil, people briskly hiding in their homes, others taking advantage and looting all abandoned cars. Akaashi watches as pandemonium broke out of adults scrambling around like children. _Idiots, whats the point of stealing. Where are you bringing it? The afterlife?_ He hurried his steps, squeezing his eyes tightly. Maybe, just maybe it'll shut everything up.

________________

Akaashi finally reaches the park, sweaty and out of breath. _Hell how am I even breathing?_ He winces at the surge of head throbs. His lungs screamed agony. Every breath stung, it was like inhaling fire on purpose. He swallows thickly to ease the dryness of his throat, taking a look around. The park was in shambles. The playground that used to stand in the middle of the park was now melting, sooner or later no more than a puddle. Surprisingly there's not a lot of people. Not a lot of color either. He finds a wooden bench and sits quietly. It almost seemed like a dream. A terrifying, horrible, antagonizing one. He sits still for a while, then he pinches himself..... _nothing_.......he pinches harder and harder. Nails digging into his skin, bleeding, he grimaces in pain. _Why am I not waking up_! He wails out loud, infuriated. _I was supposed to be at work today! I was going to attend a meeting, eat lunch, talk with my coworkers and finish my project for tomorrow's deadline!_

He grips his legs tightly, tensely, frustration leaking out. He gazes his surroundings in a panic state. Eyes darting from left to right. Looking for something, anything to grasp on. _Tell me this isn't real!_ Ragged thoughts occupied his head, rambling around like loose butterflies. Akaashi bites his cheek to force himself not to scream, leg bouncing, trembling hands clenched. He musters up all his mental strength, not wanting to cry. Not now, not when the world is ending. If anything, he made it through almost everything, he didn’t want to leave this world in a weakly manner. Instead he heaves in a breath, exhales and he _laughs_.

A full blown laugh. Something Akaashi never thought he would've done especially at a time like this, but he did. He laughed and he laughed his pains away with every last bit of energy he has. Throat aching with immense strain with every sound. Lungs gasping for air, tears flowing down his cheek, it burns, it all burns. But he continued, till a voice broke him from his reverie.

"Never thought I'd see someone laugh at a time like this. This world is full of surprises, no?"

Akaashi's head spins towards the voice of a stranger who stood in front of him. A tall man with black streaks in his hair. Akaashi hurriedly wipes his tears away, lowering his face away from view. It’s embarrassing enough for a stranger to see him cry out in the open. “Uh... sorry I- uh I didn’t mean to do that...I was just uhm” In midst of teary eyes, he peaks up and notices a small golden sheen. For a second it seemed like nothing, the his breath hitches. _No, that can't be, impossible_. He immediately dismisses the thought. Behind the man laid out the vast sky burning an enormous golden orange glow, an oven. That must be it, I'm just seeing things.

_Wait, golden orange glow?_

Before he could process his thoughts, Akaashi jumps at the sound of the stranger taking a step back, wide-eyed he shrieks. "Your eyes!"

"I'm sorry, that's kind of rude to say to someone who just cried." Akaashi retorts back without haste, offended.

"No! your eyes....they're BLUE!" The stranger shouts, pointing a shaking finger at him in disarray. Then he realizes it. He looks up to gaze upon honey golden hues staring back at him. As he now gets a better look at it, his first immediate thought was _beautiful_.Akaashi's never seen a more entrancing color in his monochrome life. It seemed to melt along with the sky. It glowed brightly as if it was the sun staring right at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. The stranger does the same, both gazing at each other to afraid....no, hesitant as it was such a revelation.

The stranger inspects Akaashi in disbelief. "Are....are you? my soulmate?” he mumbles out, barely heard.

 _I-I'm not imagining this am I? This is the heat getting to me isn’t it? I’m hallucinating from dehydration_. Akaashi nods carefully, holding his breath. Gunmetal blue eyes still fixated on honey golden ones. It could've been an hallucination, he hoped it was. He was never the type to think about his soulmate unlike most people, which made it their goal to find the love of their life. He put forth is goals first. Prioritize success and make a decent and stable financial life. But seeing this stranger in front of him, and to appear now of all times. Yet somehow a part of him still wishes that he is real. He swallows thickly. Chest beating heavily. _This is definitely an illusion right?_

"Sorry to say I'm not an illusion. To say the least I thought you were a hallucination too....It’s just wow, of all things I meet you here. It’s just really unbelievable! May I take a seat?" The man blurts out. Akaashi nods to him and he takes the seat on the bench next to him. "Ouch! this seat is hot!"

Akaashi's lips screwed to the side. He grips unto the bench to hide his nervousness. He didn't mean to say it out loud, though if this real then the world has a shitty way of letting them meet. "Right sorry. Uhm, It’s just really baffling.....I'm Akaashi Keiji, and you are?"

"It's Bokuto, Bokuto Koutaro." He says grinning, reaching out a hand to him. Akaashi’s heart somersaults, too much for comfort. He does the same only to notice what used to be a colorless hand now brimming with color, the shade of sunburn. They shook hands, both dismissing the sting it brought.

Akaashi was fascinated in Bokuto the same way Bokuto was in him. What he first noticed was his eyes. They were mournful, of course they were. They we're dying in a few hours. Yet albeit puffed eyes, they held signs of comfort and life. As if saying "its gonna be okay". Was it okay? It made Akaashi want to believe it.

Then there’s his smile, soft pink lips adorning it. It seemed like the type to spread across the crowd like an unforgettable disease. It draws you in, energizes you, even when the worst was coming it bursted with energy. His stomach grew butterflies, Akaashi hated it. He hated how brimming with life it was. 

They sat quietly for a while, not one uttered a word. Both were too immersed with the little things that had now blossomed with color. Its a first for everything. The now brown bench. Akaashi's beige jacket. The rows of dried pink flowers lining the pathway of the park. Bokuto's navy blue jeans. In one way or another, it made them forget what was happening in the world.

The first to break the silence was Bokuto. "So what did you do before all of this?"

"I was an editor of a weekly shounen manga." Akaashi states, hands fiddling with a dried up green leaf. "What about you?"

"I was the captain and ace of a volleyball team. My team is MSBY, if you know that." Bokuto announces proudly. Taking out his phone to show a picture of him with three other people, an orange, blonde and raven haired man all in uniform. Akaashi recognizes them, he saw them from the sports news one time, when he was surfing channels late at night. "They're a really great team, somehow I'm still not processing that that was our last match together." He melancholy says before switching his sad expression to a smile. "No use crying over it now, I’m already glad we got to play one last time. Lets just enjoy our last hours in earth."

Akaashi pursed his lips at the incredulous thought. There isn't any way to look on this with a positive note. They all know the worst was coming. Bokuto was a strange one to think that. "How do you enjoy when you know you're about to die?"

"Then don't think about dying!" Bokuto says obviously.

"That's kind of hard to do."

"Well we're already having a casual conversation as if the world isn't ending, Thats a start isn't it? Let’s do something while we’re at it"

“I guess so.” He says nose scrunched up, not really in the mood to do anything.

"Do you wanna dance? I have music on my phone.” Bokuto suggests.

“It literally takes a lot of energy to move. Why do we have to?”

“Because you're my soulmate! We just met and we should celebrate! Let’s have our first dance together at this special occasion." Bokuto says standing up, raising an insinuating brow beneath golden hues.

"How about it Akaashi?" He asks, taking his phone out. Placing it on the bench. " _Mr. Blue Sky_ " starts playing. "Let’s waltz to the end of time." Lips curved into a smile. He leans in for a bow, hand reaching out towards for Akaashi to take.

Akaashi heaves in a sigh. The world will be gone soon, playing fool and dancing isn't the worst option out there. There is no way of denying him, either way he can't just sit there till the end. Akaashi offers him a soft smile, stands up and takes Bokuto's hand. His soulmate truly is a strange one. _And I'm not complaining._

________________

"So how is it working as an editor?" Bokuto asked as they softly waltz to the music beneath the auburn winds. Hands intertwined, while another hand placed on the others hips. Akaashi drummed his fingers lightly on Bokuto's shoulder, before answering. "It was rough, always up late at night, trying to catch up to your deadlines and never ending projects. Sometimes I think I took in way more than I can handle, I don't know if I regret my choices, however it was for the best. I was able to make my family proud at least."

"Hey, just so you know I'm proud of you too! Hearing your achievements really makes me happy you're my soulmate." Bokuto offers a grin, they sway

Akaashi smiles at his words. It's not everyday you hear words of encouragement. On top of criticism and even more orders from his bosses. The work place is an environment of indifference and only the strong willed achieve success. Success doesn't apply now doesn't it, but maybe his soulmate being a pro volleyball player is a complete win in his book. He used to play during his high school years as well. Though it was never his intention to make it as a living, it was only merely a hobby.

The thought of playing against Bokuto danced around his head. Thoughts of what would’ve been and what if’s. What would've been it like if he met Bokuto a lot earlier. If he pursued volleyball would've they met a lot sooner? There were an abundance of things he wanted to do, he wanted to live, get his own house, write his own book. Now that’s just merely wishful thinking. The words _the_ _young have aspirations that never come to pass, the old have reminiscences of what never happened,_ suddenly resonated a lot louder at this moment.

“What’s your favorite thing to do at your free time?”

Akaashi thinks for a bit. “watch movies and sleeping in I guess.”

“I do that too, we’re pretty similar in a lot of ways. I guess where meant to be huh?” Bokuto says softly smiling. Akaashi averts his gaze, thankful their faces were already red. He smiles back.

"Why did you go to the park? Why not be with your friends and family?" Akaashi curiously asks, following Bokuto's movements. He watches his steps, careful to not step on the others foot. They balter lightly.

"Well, my family is in another country, my friends are far away from me as well. I would've taken a train to be with them, though I'm pretty sure the rails would've melted before I even get there. With everything going on, I'd rather not die in my own home. So I went here to find some peace of mind maybe. And lucky me, I met you! My soulmate of all places. Nothing more romantic than to die with the love of your life. Romeo and Juliet stuff right there." Bokuto says, humming softly to the tune of the song. Hands wrapping around Akaashi's waist, pulling him closer. Akaashi was hesitant at first but obliged. "Hey Akaashi, what do you feel right now? Because I feel scared. Part of me thinks this is just a dream. I haven't really accepted it, but I think meeting you eases my worries a bit you know? Like it would be okay to die, because I'm not alone and your here."

Akaashi gulps in a breathe. "I feel the same way" There really isn't much to be said. He's terrified as well. It's not something he could comprehend fully. But to have a stranger he never met, dance with him, soothe him, have a casual conversation like nothings happening. Maybe it is alright to die. _Mom, Dad, you don't have to worry about me. I won't leave this world alone._

________________

Akaashi laid his head on Bokuto's shoulders, eyes closed. Proximately two hours now have passed, a step closer to burning to death. Breathing, blinking, moving, doing absolutely anything was agonizingly painful. The ground, felt like burning charcoal. Shoes did nothing to protect. Standing up wasn't an option, so they sat. He clenches on Bokuto's jacket. He was trying not to cry. If Bokuto was being so strong in this moment, he had to be strong too.

Bokuto holds on to him tight, thumbs rubbing consoling circles on Akaashi's back. "Hey you're probably thinking all this stuff like "I shouldn't cry", or something, yeah?.....Well then here is the thing, have you ever thought that it's okay? We shouldn't really play who can be the strongest, especially at a time like this we have nothing to hide. It's alright to cry Akaashi, really."

Akaashi clenches his fists, holding unto him, Bokuto was right. Why was he even trying to hold back. He bites his cheek, taste of copper present. And he cries, quietly. Head in Bokuto’s chest. A soft wail of agony, helpless and paranoia of built up emotions across the years. He cries, genuinely this time.

________________

Four hours had passed before the red giant swells. It was blistering hot, two more hours before they’re cooked fully to a crisp. Stray animals and birds had now fully disappeared. Where they went, Akaashi didn’t wanna know. There was still some people outside, mostly homeless people, hiding behind barely melted burning buildings. Akaashi was extremely dehydrated, Bokuto too. He refrained from moving too much, his energy now depleted. He shallowed his breathing as much as he could. Licking his lips often to avoid getting chapped. Because of extreme measures, they had now hidden behind a concrete wall, shielding themselves from intense sunburn. The little shade was enough to keep them going. Akaashi and Bokuto had asked every question possible to get to know ones partner. They wanted to share as much of their life in so little time.

“Do you believe in soulmates Bokuto? That we were born through fate and red strings. That when we meet each other, that’s it. It’s destiny.” Akaashi mumbles in his jacket.

“I’ve always thought that the best love is unexpected. You don’t just pick someone and cross your fingers it’ll work out. You meet them by fate and its an instant connection. You just talk and notice the curve on their lips when they smile or the color of their eyes and all at once you’re either lucky or screwed.” Bokuto softly chuckles as much as his dry throat let him. Squeezing Akaashi’s hand, he squeezes back.

“I’ve always avoided the thought of soulmates my whole life. when I first saw you earlier and noticed your eyes suddenly had color....I was hesitant. I kind of wished you weren’t real. I still sort of do. I didn’t wanna deal with the fact that if I met the love of my life. We we’re only bound to die. We don’t even have a chance for the future. I...I don’t wanna d-die Bokuto, not when I’ve only met you.” Akaashi exhales deeply, hands trembling. Bokuto notices and rubs circles to calm him down.

Bokuto wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. He places a burned hand on Akaashi’s cheek. Yellow hues staring right back at blue ones. His lips curve into a reassuring smile. “Lets not think about what will happen and if whether we’ll still have a future... for once, none of that matters. Because being here in front of you and all these amazing feelings you made me feel in this little time, are everything. We might not get the chance to go on dates, get married and live together. But for once lets just enjoy whatever we still have in the present. Because I’m already devoted to you, married or not. We’re soulmates Keiji! Thats why I’m going to cherish every last second with you till the moment we die.”

________________

The world had about one hour left before it burns completely, one more hour agonizing hour. But humans where too fragile for that. We aren’t capable enough to survive extreme heat. We didn’t have enough tools and technology to consider everyone retreating into a safe space. Bunkers probably wouldn’t hold out as well. Akaashi kind of wished they can retreat to space the same way WALL•E did.

Akaashi laid there, back against the wall. He knew his life was fleeting at any moment, but he grasped on. Just a little longer, he grimaced with all his might. Bokuto lay beside him, eyes closed. They we’re both badly burned, skin almost falling off from 3rd degree burns, bleeding even. Akaashi squeezes Bokuto’s hand to see his response, as much as he can, though it only came out as a twitch. Bokuto doesn’t _move._ Akaashi’s chest wells up at the sight of him. He couldn’t breathe, he was drowning in his own exertion. Akaashi shuts his eyes tightly, still grasping onto the others hand. Grief swallowed him. Mouth filled with acid. _This was it, the end. He was alone._

Akaashi struggles to swallow a sob. Then he feels it, his hand being grasped softly you can barely notice it. A squeeze back, from Bokuto. He was still _alive_. He turns his head, an extreme effort for him, and once he did. Gunmetal blue eyes glinted with Honey golden stars. They gaze back at him reassuringly, and for the first time rather than terror and grief, it held peacefulness. Akaashi musters up a small smile.Through Bokuto’s eyes he sees the future and for once everything felt _alright_. Hand in hand with his given fate. He wasn’t alone anymore.

Akaashi finally closes his eyes, ready in every way. With every bit of energy he has left. He whispers. _“Till death do as part, Koutarou.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’d love it if you gave feedback :D   
> I had this in my drafts for a while and now I finally finished it. Originally it wasn’t supposed to be about BokuAka, but I thought it fitted them well. I have a lot of built up angst, so I’m sorry I made this and if it hurts you


End file.
